Conventional backup and recovery system architectures using UNIX and Intel backup capabilities may be limited due to the distributed architecture that is used. Each server, for example, may include its own backup methods that may not be easily scalable and may not have the capability of sharing backup infrastructure components with other servers on a distributed network. This may lead to a very inefficient use of computing resources and an over provisioning of hardware/software components. The distributed architecture also may require the conventional backup and recovery application to be taken down each time a backup is needed, thus impacting the availability of the application. Conventional disaster recovery capabilities also may be limited and may require a manually intensive effort to ensure vaulted data is taken off-site. Thus, because of these limitations, conventional backup and recovery systems and methods for UNIX and Intel backup methods may provide only limited backup and off-site vaulting coverage.